You Jump, I Jump
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: People say it's impossible to meet your soulmate as early as I did. A oneshot about Jack, Rose, and their family.


**A/N: Alright this is my first Titanic FanFiction so please show some mercy. They might be slightly OOC, and all the italicized words are flashbacks.**

"C'mon darlings, it's time for bed." I cooed to my four beautiful girls.

All of my girls were under the age of ten. Molly Ruth was the oldest and she is nine years old. She had my hair and Jack's beautiful blue eyes. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, since it was only two years after the Titanic sank. And when we saw Molly a few months after her birth, she began to cry with appreciation.

Next was Annabelle "Annie" Rose, she had my hair and my green eyes. She is seven years old. She was my little girl, a complete spitting image of me. Jack insisted we have her middle name be Rose, but I would have loved to have it be Marie. We all called her Annie, except for Jack of course, because he always insists on being difficult. He calls her Belle, or Bella. He tries to impress me with his 'knowledge of other foreign languages' when really he just likes to make things harder than they need to be.

Our next daughter is Elizabeth Marie, so I got to name my child Marie after all. She is four years old. She has Jack's blonde hair and his blue eyes. She was Jack's little girl, she never left his side, and he was more than okay with that. Me and jack love all of our children and would never dream of picking favorites, but I did have a special bond with Annie, just like Jack had with Lizzy.

Our final daughter was Mary Lillian. She is three years old. Lillian was my middle name, and Jack was so cute insisting that we name her after me. She had blonde hair and my green eyes. Me and Jack fight all the time, but deep down we really do love each other.

There are a few things I've learned about Jack over the years that there's no way I could have discovered during our short journey to America.

One, he loves fighting and making up. There's something about getting all riled up and angry but still knowing we love each other that drives him crazy to the point where he can't keep his hands off of me. Not that I mind, of course.

He also is an amazing father. I have always wanted children but when I was with Cal I thought it would be impossible to have a happy family. But with Jack I am so happy I hardly can believe it's real.

He also loves teasing me. He's so playful and like a giant child that it's so hard not to love him, no matter how irritated you are with him. He loves getting me mad, he'll say whatever he has to, just to aggravate me. But I love him, and no matter how many times he tries to piss me off, I will forever love him.

I have also found things out about myself being with him for as long as I have. I have found out I am an extremely jealous person. Whenever I see Jack talking to another girl the anger and jealousy automatically bubbles up and turns me green with envy. Jack loves it, he says it's sexy and he does whatever he can to make me jealous. Sometimes I can't take it and I'll start a fight about it, which always results in Jack laughing hysterically. But once he sees my tears the smile disappears and he's doing his best to calm me down.

He'll hold me in his arms and whisper how much he loves me in my ear and I know I was stupid to be jealous in the first place. And once I'm calm the teasing smirk will come right back out again and he'll start all over again.

I love my family, there's nothing I wouldn't do for them.

"C'mon girls, into bed you go." I smiled, as I picked up Mary and placed her in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

All the other girls sat at the end of the bed, waiting for Jack to come into the room to say goodnight to them before they all went into their own bedrooms.

"Mommy, will you tell us a story?" Mary asked, looking up at me with her big green eyes.

"It depends," I say lightly, leaning forward to kiss her head. "Daddy might want to tell you one." I inwardly smirked, Jack wasn't that creative when it came to storytelling, and though he'd never say no, he hated telling bedtime stories.

"Daddy might want to tell what?" Jack asked, walking into room and sitting next to me on the bed before pulling me into his lap and kissing my temple.

"Daddy tell us a story!" Lizzy exclaimed, before crawling over and resting her head on Jack's arm.

"I think Mommy wants to tell you one tonight," he said, smirking at me. I glared at him slightly before turning to my girls.

"What would you like me to tell, my loves?" I asked, looking at each of them and stopping at Molly, she had a very suspicious smile on her pretty pink lips. "Molly, what are you thinking, beautiful?"

"Tell how you and daddy met," she said, her smile growing. Me and Jack looked at each other, we knew this would come eventually but were we really ready to tell them? I mean, for God sakes, Mary was only three!

"What do you think?" I whispered to Jack, "Should we tell them?"

"Why not? They were going to find out sooner or later."

"Should we go into detail?" I asked, worried, Mary and Elizabeth might not be able to handle the fact that we were shot at as the boat sank.

He shook his head, "Just do an overview."

"Alright, dolls. Have any of you ever heard of the Titanic?" I asked.

"Miss Henry talks about it all the time; she said her aunt was on it." Molly said, referring to her teacher.

"Well your father and I were both on it, girls." I started. "He was in third class and I was in first-"

"That's nice, make it look like I was just a poor rat." He retorted, before poking me in the ribs. "What you girls don't know is that your mother has always been a snob and this isn't some recent thing." He smirked at me, but it faded into a frown full of faux hurt when I elbowed him in the chest.

"Anyway, we met on the ship, and the minute I saw him I knew we were meant to be." I smiled, thinking back to our earliest memories together.

"Your mother was the most beautiful person I had ever seen." Jack answered, kissing me on the cheek and squeezing me tighter. I smiled at him and continued.

"It seemed everyone was against us being together, but we made it work." I smiled again, knowing that we were both willing to fight for our love.

"But Mommy, didn't everyone die on the Titanic?" Molly asked, eyes full of concern.

"Lot of people did," I said, "But not everyone. Those who were fortunate enough to get to a lifeboat survived-"

"And your mother would have been one of them." Jack added, I shot him a look that said 'you know why I did it.'

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, Mommy survived, Daddy." Annie contributed.

"She did Belle, but your mother ended up in the water like I did. She was originally in a lifeboat but jumped out of it, so she could be with the wonderfulness that is your father." He had a proud smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up, Jack." I laughed, "You would have done the exact same thing if the roles were reversed."

"No, I think I would have actually pushed you out of the way and made a mad dash towards the lifeboat and let you figure it out for yourself." He smirked, before laughing at the look on my face. He squeezed me tighter against him and whispered an 'I love you' in my ear.

"Anyway, girls, your father and I both ended up in the water. We were saved a few hours later when a single lifeboat came back. I was okay, but your father was very sick and close to death."

Their eyes grew wide with concern and little Elizabeth began to cry. Jack wrapped his arm around her to calm her down and kissed her head.

"We went onto another ship and stayed with them until we docked in New York. Then your father was transported into a near y hospital, for he had slipped into a coma."

"What's a coma?" Lizzy asked, scared.

"It's when you fall asleep for a long time, Beth." Jack answered, and I smiled, he was always so good with our kids.

"Was daddy okay?" Mary asked.

"I was just fine, sweetheart." Jack said, kissing her cheek.

"So there you have it girls, we met on the Titanic, docked in New York, your father got better, and then we started our lives out here in Santa Monica." I summed up, "Now time for bed girls."

A simultaneous set of moans was heard from each girl, as they all got up and made their way to their bedroom. Jack and I went into each of their rooms, and tucked them in and said goodnight.

After each girl was tucked in for the night, Jack and I made our way into our room, our hands linked.

When we got to our room, I squealed with surprise as Jack abruptly picked me up and threw me on our bed and climbed on top of me. He started kissing my neck and I moaned loudly and he smirked up at me.

His lips left a trail up my neck until they reached mine and he brought me in for a searing kiss.

"I love you, Rosie." He murmured against my lips, and I knew I would always be safe.

**A/N: Alright as I said this is my first Titanic story, so it kinda sucks, I apologize.**

**I love Jack and Rose so this was super fun to write.**

**Please Review and tell me how I can make this better.**

**It's going to be a collection of oneshots about their life and kids.**

**Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


End file.
